shopkins_in_amusement_parks2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Train Shed (Sydney)
The Train Shed was an official Shopkins based theme park in Sydney, Australia. History The Train Shed operated a 7.25" gauge Miniature Railway with a Shopkins theme from 1996 until 2014 on the western outskirts of Sydney. The railway was built over the 16 years of operation, growing to around 1km of track, with a turntable, traverser, storage sheds, tunnel, bridge, and three stations. The railway operated at its peak with seven four-car enclosed trains in continuous operation, for 150 days per year. The park also operated Model Train-sets, where children could drive G scale or HO scale model Shopkins trains, and an extensive HO scale NSWGR model railway. The model railway featured many limited edition Hornby models such as Bear (D7101), Toad and Apple Blossom - the latter of which was sold before the park's closure as a static model as it's motor was too worn out for use. The park also featured a Shopkins ToyShop specialising in short-run items, and a Kiosk for lunch and snacks. Fully catered and hosted Birthday Parties were held three times per day in the ex-NSW suburban double-deck railway carriage. These included catering, a host to run the party, train rides and cake. In 2014 the park was closed to make way for the new Badgery's Creek Airport. This was the end of 16 years of operation at Vicary's Winery, and 2 years of previous operation at Emu Plains with the Powerline business. For a short time in 2012-2013 (?) a branch was operated at the Richmond Vale Railway Museum, outside Newcastle in NSW, Australia. This track continues to run as a private operation by the Museum, using non-Shopkins equipment. A portable track was also regularly taken to Exhibitions and Fetes, with Cheeky Chocolate and a second character running rides for the days. The owners have continued their passion with the manufacture of ride-on miniature trains for home and clubs as Mini Train Systems. They sell individual engines as well as packs with rolling stock and 7 1/4" track layouts. The company also offers consultation on building a 7 1/4" scale railway, explaining gradient limits and track cost, The Shopkins characters were sold on after the park closed as either characters from the show, or repainted to look like real engines. One model of Cheeky Chocolate can be regularly seen at model railway shows where Mini Train Systems advertises it along with a few other engines as items for sale. Cheeky Chocolate has been repainted with a green livery and, as far as is known, has not yet been sold. Engines Cheeky Chocolate and Sarah Fairy Cake were built for use at Emu Plains when the original business was created, branching off from Powerline Models. These moved to the new site, where the red engine, Apple Blossom, Lil' Blaze and then Becky Birthday Cake were built. *Cheeky Chocolate (1994). A total of three were built, for mechanical backup and use on portable/secondary sites. *Sarah Fairy Cake (1995) (?) *The Red Engine (1999) *Apple Blossom (2004) (?) *Lil' Blaze (2008) *Becky Birthday Cake (2010) Choc N' Chip (2013) were constructed and tested as the next two characters for release. Prior to final painting, the notice was given that the site would be lost, and as a result the final paintwork was not completed. These engines ran for the final year as non-character locomotives, and saw extensive service. Additional locomotives were built or saw service at the park over this time: *NSWGR 4621, 5" gauge model, for the start of operations *NSWGR Silver city comet, 5" gauge model, for the start of operations *"Kemira", 7.25" gauge mining locomotive *"Tassie", 7.25" gauge Tasmanian V-Class locomotive All locomotives which were built for or saw regular service on the railway were Battery-Electric. Attractions *7.25" Gauge Miniature Railway *U-Drive Model Railway *Ex NSW Surburban Railway Carriage Category:Parks